Our program in the development of chiral Lewis acids encompasses three ongoing phases: 1) the synthesis of neutral Lewis acid coordination complexes, 2) the characterization of the solution and solid state structures of these metal complexes and their carbonyl adducts by NMR spectroscopy and X-ray crystallography, and 3) the use of these complexes as catalysts in enantioselective nucleophilic assitions to aldehydes. We obtain mass spectral data routinely as a means of characterizing the ligands we synthesize.